Futatsu No Sedai
by Kimmu Ikisayomi
Summary: The second generation of Mew Mews are here; the daughters of the past Tokyo Mew Mew will now protect the world from a new threat. Kishigo, Paittuce, Pudito, ZakuRyou, MintxOC OCxOC DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.
1. Chapter 1

**Futatsu Sedai- Chapter 1**

**A/N: So, this story is sort of a sequel to 'How Old is Time?', with a small tweak. I know most of you might not read it since it's an OC story, but, I'll try to make this one with fluff of the following couples: Kishigo, Paittuce, Puddito, Zakuryou and MintxOC. On a different note, I'm noticing that, nowadays, hard core Kishigo fans are seriously beginning to doubt their 'ship'. Ever since C4ttY wrote her KisshuxOC story (Which I totally love since there's tonnes of fluff, and I'm a fan of hers), most of you might be saying, "Ichigo doesn't deserve Kisshu." This reminds of the Medieval Time Period for reasons, I don't know why. Anyways, enough with me talking, on to the story. **

Aiyana rubbed her hands together, as she watched with sparkling brass eyes, the plate topped with a slice of strawberry cheesecake. She and her friend were in their school's cafeteria- the same school Ichigo had attended- and were looking for something to eat after school.

"You are really going to die of diabetes, you know," Aiyana's raven-haired school friend stated, matter-of-factly, narrowing her brown eyes. Aiyana shot her a quick glare, then turned back to the cake.

"How often do I buy cheesecake, Jin?" Aiyana said, irritated at not getting to indulge in her dessert. Jin just stood there, shaking her head, her hands on her hips.

"Anyway, I'm gonna take it."

Just as she reached for the strawberry cheesecake, a hand snatched it. Aiyana gasped.

"This is not good," Jin muttered as she shrank back from Aiyana. The red-head spun around, catching the owner of the hand who stole her treat.

"Hey! Oi, Kairi!" Aiyana huffed with clenched fists and teeth at the dark haired boy before her.

"What?" he answered nonchalantly. It irked Aiyana.

"That cake is _mine!_" she stepped closer to him. Kairi didn't seem the least bit intimidated.

"You mean this cake…?" He slowly stuck his index finger in the delicate slice, and cut off a piece then stuck it into his mouth.

Aiyana looked horrified as Jin sighed in the background.

"You bastard!" Aiyana screamed, then lunged at him, throwing him to the ground. She landed on him, straddled.

"It's mine!"

* * *

"Oh! Sweetie!" Ichigo cried from where she sat at the dining table, numerous bills and letters spread in front of her.

Aiyana stood in the door of her apartment, a bruise on her left shoulder and a few scratches were on her angry face. Her arms were crossed in front of her, and her chest heaved as she huffed a frustrated sigh.

"Did you get into _another_ fight?" Ichigo asked her daughter wearily.

"Again?" Kisshu commented as he dashed up and down the hall way, preparing to leave for his planet. He still had to go back and forth between planets since he was the head of military business.

"Kairi started it!" Aiyana argued, getting agitated again.

"What happened?" Ichigo decided to hear the story.

"Kairi took my strawberry cheesecake, so I punched him in the face," Aiyana explained.

"You have such a passion for cheese cake, it's almost scary," Ichigo observed, sweat dropping.

"Look, Aiyana, honey," they heard Kisshu's voice call from his and Ichigo's bedroom. "If something's wrong, you tell a teacher or responsible adult. But if a person hits you first, that's when you punch them in the face." He poked his head through the doorway, and winked. Aiyana gave a soft smile as Ichigo rolled her eyes.

"You two are the same. But yes, your father is right," she said. "Now please, try not to fight over the weekend."

"Okay, mom," Aiyana replied, then slunk off to her room. She had nearly forgotten it was Friday, and on Saturday, she would be going to a Candy 5 concert at Inohara Park, quite close to where she lived. She would be going with Jin.

"Honey, can I come in?" Aiyana heard her mother say behind the door.

"Sure."

Aiyana sat up from her bed and removed the headsets she was wearing.

"What's up, mom?"

"I just came to clean your wounds," Ichigo replied. She wet a cotton pad with salve and gently patted her daughter's cheek. Aiyana hissed quietly as it stung, and Ichigo placed a band aid over the scratches. She did the same for the bruise on Aiyana's shoulder. Just then, Kisshu walked into her room.

"I'm off," he said. He pecked Aiyana on the forehead, then kissed Ichigo on the lips. They stayed locked in the kiss until Aiyana threw a pillow at Kisshu.

"Get lost, dad!" she giggled slightly.

"Right, right," he muttered before teleporting away.

"So," Ichigo cleared her throat, a bit red in the face. "Make sure you come back by 10 after the concert."

Aiyana gave her mother a look that read, 'seriously?'.

"Mom, I'm thirteen and it's a concert, so I might be a bit late to come home," she reasoned.

"Okay, 10:30. But no later," Ichigo compromised.

"Deal."

* * *

By 6:00, Saturday evening, Aiyana was dressed for the concert. She wore a pair of black jeans, and blue hoodie with a grey sleeveless jacket, and black sneakers. She picked up her purple skateboard before running to the door.

"Okay, mom, I'm leaving," she informed.

"Don't forget you rucksack," Ichigo noted. Aiyana stopped in her tracks, having already forgotten her bag on the living room couch. She dashed out the door after retrieving it, then hopped on her skateboard.

It was, actually, an hour before the concert, and she planned to go skating in the park with Jin.

"Yo," Jin greeted warmly as she sighted Aiyana. Jin was dressed in a long blue blouse and long black leggings with white roller blades.

"Ready to go?" Aiyana asked. Jin nodded.

The two skated through the park until the concert began, and by that time it was already dark. So many people had gathered, that Jin and Aiyana couldn't skate anymore. But it didn't matter. They had come for the concert, anyways.

It began with strobe lights flashing around the park, and then the appearance of the main singer. The crowd was so wild, that someone knocked Aiyana over, and the contents of her bag fell out.

"Crap," she mumbled to herself, trying to gather her belongings quickly. She reached for her phone, but a hand beat her to it.

"Here," the person said coolly. Aiyana looked up at the person's face while grabbing her device. When she saw who it was, she gave small gasp.

"Samaki," she said more to herself. Samaki was one of the most popular, and most good looking guys at her school, with 'suave brown hair, and sexy blue eyes' most girls would say.

"Hey," Samaki said with a nod of his head.

"H-Hi," Aiyana responded softly. To be honest, Aiyana might have been a rough and tumble girl, but she had a crush on Samaki.

"Awesome concert, huh?" he said. Aiyana blushed slightly. She had never felt that way before.

"Yeah."

They stayed next to each other during the concert since Jin had just mysteriously disappeared.

* * *

When the concert was over, Aiyana went to retrieve her skateboard where she had left it near a tree, but Samaki had walked with her there.

"Hey, uh, Aiyana," Samaki started, and Aiyana thought he sounded nervous, which was awkward, since he was quite confident.

"Would you… like to go out with me tomorrow?"

Aiyana froze. Had she just been asked out?

_Me? _Aiyana mused.

"Uh, sure," she answered vaguely. Samaki then gave her one of those confident smiles she knew he possessed.

"Great. I'll pick you up at 1:00 tomorrow," he said then walked away calmly. When he was a good distance away, Aiyana came out of her dazed stupor , and a quite dark blush spread across her cheeks.

* * *

When Aiyana got home, she just went straight to her room. Ichigo saw her as she passed.

"Oh, good night, honey," she said warmly.

"Good night, mom," Aiyana said quietly and carried on to her room. It was odd to Ichigo since she knew her daughter's usually behaviour after an outing. But she saw what was wrong. Aiyana was flushed.

Ichigo went to the girl's room to find her face down on the bed.

"Aiyana, are you alright?" Ichigo asked out of motherly concern. She heard Aiyana's muffled sigh as she slowly sat up.

"Mom," she started, not meeting her mother's eyes. "How did you react when you were asked out?"

Ichigo was taken aback. She remembered her days as a Mew Mew, falling in love, the Final Battle, and how that day had broken her heart. She also remembered when she fell in love with Kisshu, how he left for a long time then came back, and how he proposed. But that all happened because she was superhero, destined to save the world. Her daughter was ordinary. Well, sort of.

Ichigo smiled at her daughter.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. " She then got up and left.

Aiyana just had to trust her mother's words and, no matter how nervous she was, she was also bursting with excitement.

**A/N: Okay, my latest plot bunny. Hope you like it, 'cause I've read some awesome OC stories, and that's what I want mine to be like… I'm also using this story for a sort of break, since, for some reason, I have **_**really, really **_**bad writer's block for 'What The Mew!', and now 'Gone Rogue'. I'm stuck on the 4****th**** chapter of both stories. T_T**


	2. Chapter 2

**Futatsu Sedai- Chapter 2**

**A/N: Sorry, I didn't update yesterday. I had lots of stuff to do for my school function, and I'm performing. Wish me luck that I don't screw up...**

It was time for Aiyana's date.

"Aiyana, there's someone at the door for you," her mother called and Aiyana could hear the smile in her voice.

"Coming."

Aiyana tried to keep her nerves from getting the better of her, as she walked to the door to greet Samaki. Since it was her first date, she decided to wear her best clothes, even if she had no skirts or dresses- which she hated wearing anyways. She wore her best, grey skinny jeans and best purple hoodie and black sleeveless jacket, with her favourite white kicks. It was her usual style, so she thought that, suddenly wearing another style just for Samaki would probably turn him off.

Before she left her mother whispered to her.

"He's cute."

Aiyana instantly blushed.

* * *

The 'couple' stayed near each other as they walked to a destination unknown to Aiyana. Just out of curiosity she asked,

"So… What do you have planned?"

Samaki looked to her with a confident smile.

"Well, there's this new café opening in the park at 2:00, so I wanted to bring you there for some strawberry cheesecake, then, at 3:00, we'd go to the field since there's a match between our school and another ."

Aiyana was amazed. How did he know she liked all those things?

_He really planned this… For me, _Aiyana thought, bemused. She loved cheesecake, and she also enjoyed a good match of football.

"Sounds great," Aiyana said, ecstatic.

They went to the new café, which was called Café Vintage. As its name sake, it was vintage styled.

"This place is so cool," Aiyana commented. Samaki suddenly took her hand, which made her blush, and led her through the cluster of people to a table for two. It was quite busy that Sunday, so the place was very crowded which made it a bit uncomfortable for Aiyana. She always avoided crowds, which was quite funny since she always drew crowds at school with all her fights. She fidgeted in her seat slightly. Samaki raised a brow.

"Are you okay?" he asked, mild concern in his voice.

"Yeah… I just don't like crowds," she explained. Samaki chuckled, which made Aiyana flush.

"The way you always fight at school would tell me different," he said, a trace of laughter in his voice. A waitress then came over and took their orders.

"We'll have the strawberry cheesecake and two chocolate smoothies," Samaki said as the waitress jutted the order down.

"Coming right up," she said cheerfully, and ran to the kitchen.

While they waited for their order, which they anticipated would be a while, they spoke about different things, and laughed over childhood experiences. The waitress then came back with tall glasses of rich chocolate smoothies, and two plates with a large slice of fluffy strawberry cheesecake on each one.

Aiyana's eyes glistened like polished gold bars as she stared down at the expensive-looking cake. Samaki was also quite impressed with the cake. It looked five times better and bigger than the ones sold at their school. But, then again, this was a café.

Aiyana slowly picked up her fork, and took a piece of the handsome cake. She put it into her mouth, and the cheese was so smooth that it melted.

"Oh, my… cheesecake!" she squealed in delight at the lovely flavour. The last time she had cheesecake this good was at one of her mother's friend's wedding.

"Wow, this is really, really good," Samaki mumbled, also savouring the sweet treat.

* * *

Before they left, Aiyana had ordered another slice to go, then they drank up their smoothies and left.

"That was great!" Aiyana chirped.

"I'm glad you liked it," Samaki said as they walked towards the field. The players of each team were warming up. There was half an hour before the match started. The two sat in the stands and just waited.

Aiyana looked at Samaki, who had his attention on the players running around the field. She was so happy to be with him, but she couldn't help but feel… worried.

"Hey, Samaki," Aiyana began tentatively.

"Yeah?" he responded, not looking at her.

"Why… did you go on a date with me? I mean, there are tonnes of popular and pretty girls at school. So, why me?" It was first time any boy had shown any interest in her, and frankly, it almost scared her.

Samaki's face was blank. He sighed.

"I.." He stuttered, and finally turned to Aiyana.

"It's because, I like you… Really." It was the first time Samaki had blushed on their date.

Aiyana's heart throbbed, and she could more or less feel her face heat up to the same colour as her hair.

"L-Look, the match is about the start," Samaki alerted, also trying to change the subject.

They were silent for most of the match, only letting out cheers when their school scored. In the end, the other school won by one goal more.

The two had decided to stroll through the park before going home since, by their standards, it was still early. Suddenly, Samaki stopped.

"Hey, wanna go to the skate park?" he asked. He knew that she liked to skate and so did he. Aiyana's face lit up.

"Sure."

"Great, 'cause I've got something for you."

They walked quickly to the park, which was still occupied by many young skaters. Samaki led her to the shed were skateboards were kept for rent, and went around it.

"Here," he said as he handed her a board. Aiyana gasped.

The board was black with colourful graffiti all over it. It was quite beautiful.

"It's awesome! This is just what I need," she said gratefully. Her old skateboard was, as said, old, and the wheels were wearing out. She was so eager to skate now.

* * *

By the time they stopped, it was already 8pm.

"That… was so much… fun," Aiyana said between breaths.

"Yeah. You were totally going crazy," Samaki chuckled, remembering how much Aiyana continued to skate.

"You must be thirsty. I'll go buy some water," Samaki offered, getting up to find a vending machine. Aiyana watched him till she could see him no more. She looked down at the skateboard Samaki gave her. She stood and just rolled around on it leisurely, when she felt a slight tremor, which turned into a rough quake. It sent her falling off the board.

"Crap!" she cried, trying to get up. "It's a freaking earthquake!"

Aiyana scrambled to her feet, looking around for a place to take refuge, when a bright ray of red light beamed on her.

"What the-!" She shielded her eyes.

When she opened her eyes again, she was surrounded by a green mist.

"Where… am I?" Aiyana asked to no one in particular. Suddenly, an animal appeared before her. She stared at it.

"Hey, this cat looks familiar," Aiyana observed, looking more closely at the animal as she picked it up. The cat was just a tad larger than a house cat, with tawny fur, and dark brown spots and stripes covered its slender body.

"I remember. You're an Asian Leopard Cat." Aiyana smiled. "I did a project on you."

To her surprise, the leopard cat jumped into her chest, and there was a bright shine.

"Huh?!" That light continued to grow brighter until she couldn't see anymore.

Aiyana groaned softly as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Wha?... What happened?" she murmured.

"There was an earthquake, and when I came looking for you, I found you asleep on the grass."

Aiyana sucked in a quick breath and her eyes widened.

"Samaki! You're still here?" she asked softly.

"I wanted to know if you were okay. But it's late, so I'll walk you home." He said. It was indeed late. 10pm. Samaki helped Aiyana up, and they started walking to her house.

"Th-Thanks for today," Aiyana said quietly. He put am arm around her, which made her stop for a moment.

"No problem," he said.

* * *

"K-Kisshu… I'm too old for this," Ichigo moaned as Kisshu trailed soft kisses down her neck. He held one of her thighs and brought her leg up to his waist, and his other hand was at her back, bringing her closer. Ichigo herself held him on the upper arms, as her head had rolled to the side in response to his touch. He chuckled lightly.

"Come on, Kitten, you're only 28," he reasoned, with a seductive tone in his voice, as he continued to kiss her.

When Kisshu had returned home that night, he had somehow gotten Ichigo pinned to a wall, and was now teasing her. He loved doing that, since he only got to be with his Kitten every so often.

Just then, the front door opened and Aiyana walked, but he didn't want to stop. Aiyana also seemed as equally not as bothered by what her parents were doing. She was used to it. She then proceeded to her room and closed her door. Ichigo had seen her daughter pass by, and wanted to talk to her about her date, but a certain someone wouldn't let her.

"Kisshu… Kisshu, let me go!" Aiyana could hear her mother's muffled whine from behind her door. She then heard some mumbles, then silence. Some footsteps came up to her door, and someone knocked on it.

"Honey, I'm coming in," Ichigo said, and opened Aiyana's door.

"How was your date?" Interest was laced in Ichigo's voice, although her face was still red. Aiyana shot up from the bed.

"Oh, my, gosh, mom! It was totally amazing! We went to this new café, then watched a football match between our school and another, then spent the rest of the day at the skate park!... It was strange though, but there was an earthquake like about 8:00 or something, and I fell asleep," Aiyana began so quickly, then it winded down to a pondering tone. Ichigo was happy to know her daughter had enjoyed her first date, but the fact about the earthquake disturbed her.

"I don't why, but I'm so tired," Aiyana said before she plopped down on the bed.

"Well, you had a long day," Ichigo said, smiling some.

"Oh, I just remembered," Aiyana said sleepily to her mother. "I have a slice of cheesecake from that café for you."

Ichigo smiled, but it was an awkward smile. The earthquake tickled her conscience, reminding her of a series of abnormal events after which.

**A/N: Aaah… Please don't kill me if the name of the café was crappy. I couldn't think of anything! Oh, and how'd you like the fluff scene? Too lemony? By the way, Ichigo, Mint and Lettuce are 28, Pudding and Taruto are 25, Kisshu is 29, and Pai, Ryou and Zakuro are 30. Therefore, Pudding does not have children. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Futastu No Sedai- Chapter 3**

"Aiyana… Aiyana, wake up."

She groaned as she groggily sat up from her bed. She raked a hand through her messed up red locks and stared with half-lidded eyes at her mother.

"What is it?" Aiyana said in a slightly irritated voice. Ichigo's brows furrowed. It was already 7:15, and Aiyana wasn't even stirring. She usually rose between 5 and 6 o'clock.

"Honey, you're going to be late for school," Ichigo informed her daughter.

"What?" Aiyana seemed more alert then. She grabbed her clock that was on the night stand, and stared at the time with wide eyes.

"Crap!"

Aiyana then took off, flying into the bathroom. In no time at all, she was done showering, and she dashed into her room to get dressed.

_How could this happen? _Aiyana thought warily as she stuffed her bag with her school books.

"Aah..! Bye, mom!" Aiyana zoomed out the door, having snatched a slice of buttered toast for a quick breakfast before leaving.

* * *

As she ran down the pavement, she realised that she was running faster than usual. Despite her lateness, she reached the school quite quickly.

"What happened?" Jin asked her close friend as she just entered the gates.

"I don't know why or how, but I slept in!" Aiyana complained breathlessly. Jin was silent for a moment before her eyes lit up.

"Oh, yeah; Where were you on Sunday? We were supposed to go to the skate park," Jin said in a suspicious voice. Aiyana paused.

"I… I was on a date with Samaki."

Jin frowned.

"Shiroyou Samaki, super popular, good-looking?" she asked in a dry tone.

"Yeah," Aiyana responded and Jin folded her arms.

"I don't wanna burst your bubble, but doesn't he already have a girlfriend?" she said.

"What?" Aiyana sounded confused. Jin sighed.

"Last time I remembered, he had a girlfriend from this school name Kiko. She moved to some other country. That was just a few days ago. They could still be dating. I've heard rumours that he's cheated before."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Aiyana said quickly, waving her hands in front of her, as if trying to fan Jin's words away. "Look, we don't know if those rumours are true. And he probably broke it off with her before she left," Aiyana said softly. Jin gave a half smile.

"Ah, so I see you do like at least one of the boys in this school. And I thought you would just beat them all up," she commented. Aiyana's cheeks turned pink.

"But, just to be safe, be careful around him," Jin warned. After their talk, the friends went to class.

* * *

At lunch time, Aiyana had to eat alone since Jin had gone to a meeting for pianists. Aiyana couldn't help herself, so she went around the school looking for Samaki. Ever since her date, she had just wanted to be closer to him. She walked through the full and noisy halls of the school. Something caught her attention downstairs, and she looked out the window. She smiled as she saw the one she was searching for, but then it faded.

Samaki was in the shade of the tree that grew at the edge of the court, apparently speaking to a girl. For some reason, Aiyana felt her heart sink.

"What is he doing… with her?" Aiyana said to herself, as she focused on the two under the tree. Samaki looked so happy to be talking to the girl, and the girl looked the same. She couldn't stare at them any longer and, without thinking, she swiftly spun around and roughly bumped into someone.

"Watch it, small, red and ugly!" a boy's voice snarled at Aiyana. She looked up sharply from where she fell and saw an older schoolman.

"_What _did you say?" Aiyana demanded, getting off the floor effortlessly. She wasn't in a good mood after seeing Samaki with another girl. The older boy raised a brow.

"Who do you think you are?" he said nonchalantly. Aiyana had had it. With a strong fist, she punched him in the gut. He doubled over, and when he fell to the ground, Aiyana straddled him.

"I'm not ugly-!" she screamed as she punched him, "and there's nothing wrong with my hair!" She punched him again. When she was done, small tears had already built up in her angry gold eyes. She stood up and watched him lie on the floor groaning, before running away. She didn't know where she was running to, she just ran.

* * *

For the rest of the day, Aiyana was in a sour mood. After school, she went to the park to clear her mind of today's events. She sighed as she walked, her arms crossed. Suddenly, she heard footsteps thundering behind her, and three boys stood before her looking quite angry. They looked to be about at the same grade level as the boy she beat up that afternoon. She stopped.

"What?" she spat. They stared daggers at her.

"You beat up our friend today," one said.

"So?" Aiyana said bitterly.

"He's the captain of the senior kendo team," another said. Aiyana was silent.

"You shouldn't have done that, bitch," the last said. Aiyana scowled as she lunged at him.

"Oh, shit you!" she yelled, but before she could land a punch, she was held back by one of the boys. She struggled to free herself, but they were so strong. She settled for swinging a kick at the one in front of her, and it landed right between his legs. She smiled slightly, as the boy in pain squealed and fell to his knees. But before she could swing another kick, she received a punch to the stomach by the third boy. She felt as if the wind had been slammed out of her, and that she might throw up her lungs. She could feel herself fall as they released their grip on her.

"Now you know what it feels like," one said, and she could only see their feet. He was right, though. Aiyana had never taken a serious blow during her fights. Before they left, one kicked her in the side. She winced and gritted her teeth in pain.

"That's enough," she heard one whisper with disinterest.

When she couldn't hear their footsteps anymore, she pushed herself up onto the nearest tree. She sat there, taking in deep breaths. Soon, she could taste the metallic flavour of blood in her mouth, and it trickled over her lip. She put a finger near her mouth then looked at it. Her eyes widened.

That was exactly what her mother wanted to avoid. Ichigo had given birth two months earlier than her expected due date, and Aiyana was born weak. She had to stay in the hospital longer than usual new-borns.

She sighed looking down at her bloody fingers. She tried to stand up, but winced at the piercing pain in her side. As she rummaged around her bag for her cell phone, she felt a violent, but quick tremor, and she heard screams. She looked up and gasped.

Standing in the park was a huge, vicious-looking, dog-like giant. Its teeth were long and sharp, and so were its charcoal black claws, that dug into the earth. It looked around, destroying everything. Suddenly, it spotted Aiyana and sent one of its enlarged paws at her. She couldn't get up and run, and even if she could, she wouldn't escape in time. All she could do was stare in horror at the monster animal. But before the claw could hit, a red and black blur gently but quickly, pushed her out of the way. She looked at the person who was on top of her.

"Zuro?!" she yelped in surprise. The blonde boy simply stared at Aiyana with neutral azure eyes.

"What are you doing here?" she continued.

"Not even a word of thanks," he said flatly while standing up. He offered Aiyana a hand and she grudgingly took it. She hissed slightly on standing.

"Looks like you had a rough time," he said, wiping his thumb over the bloody area near Aiyana's lips. She pushed his hand away while glaring at him.

"Why are you here?" she asked in a straight-forward tone. Zuro let out a sigh from his nose.

"I need you to defeat that," he said, pointing behind him to the monster continuing to rampage. Aiyana looked at the monster, then at him incredulously.

"Are you crazy?!" she whined. Instead, Zuro ignored her, and placed a golden pendant into her hand. She looked at the pendant weirdly. On the pendant, was a pink heart with the pink outlines of wings.

"How am I…" Aiyana paused, then shouted,

"Mew Mew Strawberry, METAMORPHO-SIS!"

A bright red light engulfed Aiyana.

Aiyana's school uniform morphed into light, and in its place was a red strapless crop top, with white fur lining it. A short, flared red skirt came as her bottom. Short red boots covered her feet, and to make the outfit complete, a leg garter was on her right thigh, red arm bands hugged her biceps, and red fingerless gloves covered her hands.

"What the-" Aiyana uttered when the light faded, and she looked herself over.

"Wha-what's with this skirt?!" she fretted, pulling it down so that it reached just below her knees. Just as she bent over, a tawny tail with brown spots popped out of her back, and cat ears of the same colour sprouted from her head.

"Heh…?" She paused.

"What the hell is going on?!" She panicked, running around in circles. Zuro sighed but smiled.

"Infusion complete," he said to himself, then yanked on Aiyana's tail. She jerked to a stop.

"Ow!" she muttered, taking her tail back.

"You still have to defeat that thing," Zuro reminded her. She looked to it for a moment before saying,

"Strawberry Sai!"

A pair of sai appeared before her, and she gripped the hilts, which was covered in a black material. Embedded in the _moto_* was a red gem. Aiyana ran forward with amazing speed, all the while absentmindedly repeating the word "Nya" the faster she ran, and stopped at the paw of the monsterosity.

"Ribbon… Strawberry Claw!"

She crossed the sai into an 'X' figure, and an 'X' shaped ray of light shot at the beast, and there was a beam of light. When it dissipated, all that was left was a small whit terrier.

"Huh, that was-" Aiyana began to say, but her glazed golden eyes began to slide close, and she fell forward, her transformation dissolving. Zuro caught her in the nick of time. Aiyana had finally succumb to her injuries from her earlier fight.

* * *

Aiyana slowly opened her eyes, seeing only blurs of her white bedroom ceiling, and something red.

"Oh, thank goodness! She's waking up," she heard her mother say softly, then sigh. Her mother walked away, and Aiyana could hear,

"Thank you so much, Zuro, for bringing her home."

"It was nothing, Mrs. Ikisatashi," Zuro said. "I'll be heading home now," he said then left.

"Mom," Aiyana moaned," Mom, what happened?"

Ichigo ran to her daughter's side.

"Zuro said that he saw some upper schoolmen picking on you, but he couldn't make it to you in time." There was a pause.

"How many times do I have to tell you, stay out of fights," her mother said angrily, then sighed.

"You- well, the school is lucky your father isn't here. He might've torn it down to find the boys who did this to you."

Aiyana smiled slightly at how over-protective her father could be. But she sighed, knowing that her life would never be the same.

**A/N: I hope you guys are enjoying this, 'cause I sure am! Note: moto: the actual centre point between the two side guards of the sai. Sorry for the mix up. I had posted an old document.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Futatsu no Sedai- Chapter 4**

Aiyana sighed as she slowly sat up from bed. Her mother had insisted that she stay home because of her injuries, and as much as she'd hate to admit it, her mother was right. Her side and stomach still hurt so much that if she moved too quickly, she would feel an intolerable sharp pain. Just then, her phone rang. Picking it up, she saw it was Zuro.

"Hello?" she said with genuine curiosity.

"How are you doing?" he asked, almost emotionlessly- something he caught from his mother.

"Fine," Aiyana replied, annoyed. "Why did you call anyway?"

There was silence for a short moment before Zuro said,

"Could I meet you at the park?"

"Why?"

"I need to talk to you. My morning classes are over, and you're not at school. It's the perfect time," was all he said before hanging up. Aiyana looked her glowing phone.

"Perfect time for what?" she pondered, getting up to get dressed.

"Mom, I'm going to the park to meet with Zuro," Aiyana said to her mother, who was in the kitchen.

"What for?" Ichigo asked, curious. Aiyana shrugged.

"Don't know. He just said that he needed to talk to me."

Ichigo stared at her for a moment.

"Hmmm… Okay, but make sure he walks you home," she said. Aiyana sweat dropped.

"Mom, I'm not a baby," she mumbled while walking out.

* * *

There was a cool breeze blowing through the park, and Aiyana gave a little shiver. It was already Autumn, and so it was very cool even at midday. She sat on one of the many wooden benches near a few trees. Soon, she saw Zuro leisurely walking up to her with his hands in his pocket and a bag hung limply on his shoulder. Zuro was already a college student at age 15, and had different classes in some hours of the morning and evening. That's how he was able to meet her at such a time. When he came closer, Aiyana began to speak.

"So, what was it that you wanted to talk about?" she finished just as Zuro stood before her.

"I need to show you something," he said quietly, walking closer. Then he began to lean over her. Aiyana stared into Zuro's calm blue eyes, with her widened brass ones.

"Wh-What are you…?" she trailed off as he continued to lean closer. Aiyana hadn't realised transpired, until a short wind blew, and she felt the cold air on her bare stomach.

"What the-?!" She uttered, noticing that Zuro's gaze had shifted. Her eyes quickly darted downward, and she saw what he was looking at.

On her stomach, just below her bandages, and close to her hip bone, was a pink heart with wings. Aiyana had an expression mixed with alarm and confusion.

"Where did this thing come from?!" she shrieked.

"This mark comes with your Mew power," Zuro said nonchalantly.

"My…?" Aiyana said with wonder n her voice.

"Wait!" she interjected, shoving Zuro off of her, and her shirt and jacket slid back down to cover her midriff.

"So you mean that crazy dream where I defeated that weird monster while wearing a skirt was real?"

Zuro quirked a brow.

"Do you remember anything from yesterday?"

"Well, yeah. I remember everything… But after I beat that monster thing, I just go blank," Aiyana explained. Zuro's face relaxed back to its expressionless mask.

"Anyway, that Mew Mark will help tell you who the other Mews are," he said. Aiyana was silent, still contemplating what she had just remembered. Then, she looked at Zuro.

"More Mew Mews? So more people are going to be like me? Wait- why are we like this? What's going on?!" she raised her voice on the last question. Zuro was unfazed.

"I collected and sent out four Red Data Animal DNAs to be infused with four other suitable human DNAs. These suitable people, with their new DNA would protect the world from an impending danger, and I'm quite sure it's aliens," he explained coolly. Aiyana blinked.

"What?!" She stood up quickly, but immediately regretted it as pain shot through her side. She stumbled forward, and Zuro held her securely.

"Careful, you might hurt yourself," he said, in a monotonous demeanour.

"Why are these so called aliens attacking Earth?" she continued. Zuro gave a soft sigh.

"That, I don't know. But you have to find the other Mews soon," he admitted, looking down at her with a glint a seriousness in his azure eyes. Aiyana nodded, slowly pulling herself away from Zuro.

"I have to go now," he said while walking away. Aiyana stared at his back, thinking of her new responsibility.

* * *

"What did you guys talk about?" Ichigo immediately asked as Aiyana walked in. Her cat genes might have been dormant, but they were still there.

"Tutoring. He wanted to know if I need it," Aiyana lied. She knew her mother would buy it, since Zuro usually acted brotherly towards her, despite his emotionless demeanour.

"Oh," Ichigo breathed, relieved. Her mind had thought of something different.

"Oh, don't forget we're going to Miu's performance tonight. She got the role of prima donna," she reminded a bit excited. Aiyana's eyes lighted in remembrance. As usual, she had forgotten about Miu's performance.

Miu was the daughter of Aizawa Mint and, a wealthy and successful entrepreneur named Juro. She had short, dark blue hair, which looked almost black, and dark brown eyes. She was older than Aiyana by a few months and was more developed, but she was shorter. She wasn't as snobby as her mother was when she was younger, and she was well-mannered, but on occasion, would flaunt her affluence. She was a quite patient person, but wouldn't let anyone push her beyond or even close to her limit, and she would often voice her opinion, depending on the circumstances.

Aiyana, on the other hand, was intelligent, but often rash and had a temper to match her hair. She had her manners, but would often let her emotions get the best of her. She was usually a kind person, but could be a bit violent if angered. Over the years, she had learned to control her temper, but it didn't stop her from fighting. She never really shared her opinion unless it really concerned her. Despite her usual school behaviour of always picking fights, she was actually quite reserved, and didn't talk all that much.

The two had become friends due to their mothers, but went to different school, and didn't see each other often.

The rest of the day was uneventful for Aiyana. Her mother had left for work a little later after she came back from the park, and that left her with lots time to contemplate. How would she go about looking for Mews?

"It's not like I can go up to people and ask, 'Hey, do you have a weird mark, or possibly superhero powers?'" Aiyana grumbled reason to herself. She flopped down on her back, onto her bed, and heaved a frustrated sigh.

"Stupid aliens."

* * *

The time of the event came quickly, and Aiyana was anxious to find out if Miu was 'one of her' as she considered it. This occasion was a bit more formal, her mother would say, and so she was fitted into a short, red dress, with a black bow going around her middle. But Aiyana was persistent and, even if she still had to wear the dress, she talked her mother into letting her wear some thigh-length black socks to go with it. They compromised on flats instead of heels or sneakers.

Ichigo herself was dressed in a light pink dress that stopped at her knees, and white heels.

The performance was beautiful. Miu was a lovely prima donna, and her dancing was absolutely superb. She leapt across the stage, landing gracefully, doing gentle twirls, and such other moves that an expert ballerina would do with the utmost grace. The audience applauded at the end, and there was a small congregation of snacks and drinks. Quiet chatter filled the theatre as Aiyana followed her mother, and they threaded their way to the back stage. Ichigo had found a door with Miu's name on it, and knocked gently.

The door was opened by Mint. She looked similar to when she was thirteen, but she was taller now, and more mature, both in appearance and attitude. Her hair was done up into a single bun, and locks of curled indigo hair framed her face. Her dress was elegant, being long, with sequins giving it a sparkling appearance. She also had a grand smile painted onto her red lips.

"Oh, Ichigo, it's been a while," she had happily, her voice being a bit deeper from when she was thirteen. Ichigo nodded.

"Yes, I agree. May we come in?"

Mint opened the door wider, and Ichigo and Aiyana walked in. Ichigo stayed near the door to speak with Mint, while Aiyana walked over to Miu, who sat before a large mirror. When Mui caught sight of Aiyana's reflection, she began to snicker.

"What?" Aiyana asked, a bit clueless.

"How'd your mom get you into _that_?" Miu laughed, knowing Aiyana wouldn't even so much as look at a skirt. Aiyana groaned, but said nothing.

"You did really well tonight," Aiyana commented, changing the subject. Miu's eyes lighted as she smiled.

"Really? This is my first time at being a prima donna," she admitted, taking off her necklace and placing in onto the dresser. As she did, Aiyana saw a strange mark at the back of Miu's neck. She stared at it for a moment before saying,

"Wanna go outside? It's kinda stuffy in here."

Miu agreed, and they left.

* * *

They decided that, since they were already outside they might as well take a walk. Suddenly, Aiyana stopped. Taking it as a sign, Miu did the same. Aiyana opened her mouth to speak, but a tremor beat her to it.

"Oh no," she murmured with wide eyes. Miu looked at her, confused and panicked.

"What? What's happened?!" she shrieked at Aiyana. Just then, a huge, ferocious feline stomped towards them.

"What is that?!" Miu screamed, pointing at the mutant animal. "We need to go, Aiyana!"

Aiyana simply gazed at her before taking out her pendant. She kissed it.

"Mew Mew Honey, METAMORIPHO-SIS!"

Soon, she was wearing her red strapless crop top and flared skirt, her red boots and fingerless gloves, complete with her cat ears and tail, accessorised with collar leg and arm garters. As soon as the light dissolved, she hissed in pain, grabbing her side.

"I can't fight like this!" Aiyana fretted. She spun around to face Miu, who stood there in shocked silence.

"What are-!" Miu began but Aiyana cut her off.

"Miu! You need to stop that thing!" Aiyana shouted over the roars of the cat-beast.

"What?!"

"It'll come to you!" Aiyana encouraged. Miu looked up at the beast in horror as it came closer, and closer until…

"Mew Mew Basil, METAMORIPHO-SIS!"

Blue light enveloped Miu, and when it subsided, she was outfitted in a white, tight bodice dress, with a puffy bottom. She also wore short, white boots and gloves, arm and leg garters, and pendant which hung from her collar. Projecting from her back was a pair of cream coloured wings, and tail to match.

"Wha…?" Miu looked herself over as a large shadow covered her.

"Watch out!"

Aiyana tackled Miu out of the way of the cat's giant cloven paw. Aiyana's face contorted with pain as she and Miu sat up.

"No time to admire yourself. I need your help to destroy that thing," she alerted the dazed Miu. Miu shook her head, her now light blue locks flew around.

"What do I have to do?" she asked, a bit more seriously.

"Just listen to your heart, and the words will come. I'll deal the final blow," Aiyana instructed. Miu closed her eyes, her heart suddenly felt warm. She waited.

"Basil Arrow!"

A gold bow appeared before her, and she grasped it.

"Ribbon…! Basil Flare!" A blue arrow of light was shot at the beast, and it growled in pain. It seemed weaker as it slowly stumbled around.

"Strawberry Sai!" Aiyana summoned her now familiar sai. Crossing them she called her attack.

"Ribbon…! Strawberry Claw!"

The cat shrank back to its original size, and dashed off someplace.

"What's happened to me?" Miu demanded, now that the excitement was over.

"You're a Mew Mew," Aiyana offered. Miu's now blue eyes twinkled with confusion.

"What?"

Aiyana gave a frustrated sigh for the umpteenth time that day.

"Look, you're infused with some animal and you're supposed to help me save the world from aliens. Just talk to Zuro about it, okay?" Aiyana's transformation dissolved, and she fell to her knees.

"Right now, I just need to get home," she breathed.

**A/N: To me, this chapter was really messy. And so was the pacing… I couldn't really do anything since, even on my vacation, I'm really busy. How do you guys like it so far?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Futatsu No Sedai- Chapter 5**

**A/N: I find it easier to update this story than 'Gone Rogue' and especially 'What The Mew!'. Don't worry, 'What the Mew!' will be continued. It's just on hold. -_-* On with the story!**

The wind danced with her wavy tendrils, just as it did with the leaves and grass. Lettuce moved her hand up to bring a few of her dark green locks behind her ear, as her other hand held Pai's. He looked at her lovingly as they strolled through the park.

Pai and Lettuce's relationship had been formed slowly, but very surely and strongly. They were, as character would suggest, shy around each other. When the Ikisatashi's came back, Lettuce had offered to teach Pai about Earth since, she knew much about it. They had spent numerous days browsing through the library, and taking trips to many parks and botanical gardens. Sure enough, their time spent together brought them closer, until Pai found the courage to propose. Lettuce, dumbfounded, couldn't find words to express her surprise and joy so, she settled for a long, passionate kiss.

Currently, they were walking through a newly decorated park with their only daughter, Lela. She was thirteen, with long, dark green hair, and deep blue eyes. Lela, like her mother, was kind and quiet, while also like her father, was very analytical with great insight. She was prepared to receive anything.

"Mother, father, I'm going to take a look around," Lela said in her quiet yet strong voice. Her father nodded.

"Don't go too far," her mother warned gently.

"Yes, mother," Lela said obediently, smiling, and walked off to a variety of flowers.

Lela was entranced by the colours and scents of the new flora. She loved coming to this specific park, and the change was greatly appreciated. From behind the flower bushes, she heard mumbles of what she thought were familiar voices. She listened.

"How are you so sure?" she heard one person say with a sarcastic and bored tone.

"I'm telling you, he comes here during his breaks," a second voice said. At this point, Lela decided to identify the two persons.

She looked around the bushes to see no other than Miu and Aiyana, her close friends. Surprised, she went over.

"What are you two doing here?" she asked. Turning around, Miu and Aiyana could have mistaken Lela for the person they were looking for.

"Oh. Hi, Lela," Miu said, smiling as her dark brown eyes landed on Lela.

"I would have taken you for Zuro, if not for your girly voice," Aiyana commented, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Why are you looking for Zuro?" Lela was genuinely curious. Miu became panicked, as Aiyana stayed neutral. But under the surface she was slightly alarmed.

"To, uh, talk to him…?" Miu conjured something on the spot. Lela became a bit more serious. Lela, and her analytical ways, noticed Miu was nervous, and made something up. Aiyana knew Lela well, and she also knew that Miu was a terrible liar. She, on the other hand, enjoyed a good game of witty answers.

"Talk to him about what?" Lela continued.

"He asked us about tutoring, and we came to see him today," Aiyana answered coolly, as if that was the real reason she and Miu came to see Zuro.

Aiyana was a tough case to crack for Lela. Usually, she could tell a lie from the truth just by looking at someone's face or behaviour. But Aiyana showed no such symptoms. She decided to accept it.

"Okay," Lela breathed. "Can I at least help you look for him?" she persisted.

"Fine," Aiyana grunted.

* * *

They went around the beautiful park, looking for the emotionless blonde boy, but found him nowhere.

"I don't think he's here," Miu finally said, as the trio sat down at a stone bench.

"Yeah," Aiyana sighed. Lela was quiet. A few moments stretched on before she spoke.

"There," she said simply, pointing towards a boy heading in their direction.

"Zuro!" Miu said in surprise. Aiyana smirked to herself. She was right when she said he comes to the park. Zuro, noticing the three, walked faster towards them.

"Were you all waiting for me?" he said in his usual monotonous voice.

"Yes," Miu answered quickly, but stopped, noticing Zuro was looking dully at Lela, who stared back at him with confused blue eyes.

"May I have a look at you?" Zuro asked rhetorically as he came closer to Lela. He slowly reached a hand out to her, but Aiyana slapped it away.

"Pervert! Just tell her," Aiyana scoffed. Zuro rubbed his stinging hand while rolling his azure eyes.

"Look to the right side of your chest," he instructed, as if nothing had happened. Lela did so without hesitation, and saw a small pink heart with wings just above her right breast. She tensed.

"Ugh!" Aiyana uttered, looking disgustedly at Zuro, imagining what would have happened if she didn't slap his hand away.

"What is this?" Lela squeaked. Her blue eyes swirled with emotion.

"It's a Mew Mark. You're a Mew Mew. I'll tell you more details when you find the other Mew," Zuro said flatly. After a few seconds, a familiar quake was felt. Everyone tensed, not noticing that Lela was freaking out.

"What was that?!" Lela said, sounding so panicked. Lela always thought she would be ready for anything, but being a Mew Mew was illogical. Her previously established mind of rationality was having a break down.

"Keep calm and take this," Zuro said calmly, tossing Lela a pendant which she barely caught. "You three do the rest."

Miu and Aiyana nodded while Lela was still a bit freaked out.

"Mew Mew Strawberry!"

"Mew Mew Basil!"

"METAMORIPHO-SIS!"

Blue and red lights flashed, and in seconds Miu and Aiyana were in their Mew form. Lela watched them with fear in her twitching eyes.

"H-How…?" she stuttered.

"The words will come to you," Miu said, remembering her first time transforming as well. Lela took a deep breath to calm her twisted nerves. Closing her eyes, she held the pendant close. Her features were twisted as she felt internally disturbed. Soon, her face relaxed some, letting out a shaky breath, then shouted,

"Mew Mew Thyme! METAMORIPHO-SIS!"

A green light surrounded her. Then, she was revealed wearing what looked like a lime green strapless bathing suit, that had white frills along the edge of the legs. On her feet were knee length boots to match the colour of the outfit, with the common accessories of a leg garter and collar, holding her pendant. Out of her head popped two white ribbons

She marvelled at herself.

"Looks like the chimera is away from the park," Zuro observed. "Get to it."

"Let's go," Aiyana said, taking off where her cat ears lead. Miu soon followed, with Lela not far behind.

* * *

The chimera was heading towards the park, but not quite there. If it were to get any closer, the trees and flowers would be destroyed.

As Aiyana kept running, her brows furrowed as she looked at the rampaging creature.

"That's weird," she muttered to herself, but Miu was close enough to hear.

"What is?" Miu wondered.

"This dog chimera. I've fought it before," she answered. Indeed, it was the same chimera she fought the first time she became a Mew. It had the same terrifying stare in its coal black eyes. The same howl rumbled out of its snarling snout. The same steel-like claws slashed at everything.

"Well, you beat it again," Miu concluded, summoning her weapon.

"Basil Arrow!"

Aiming very carefully, she shot a neon blue arrow into the creature's eye. It shrieked.

"Lela! Here's your chance!" Miu shouted over the beast's roars. Lela paused.

"Thyme Tessen!"

Two fans materialised, one above her head, and the other in front of her chest. She gripped them without hesitation.

"Ribbon…! Thyme Gale!"

A huge gale of wind knocked the creature off its feet.

"Nice," Aiyana smiled and stared with wide gold eyes at the capsized mutant. She summoned her weapon.

"Honey Sai!"

She gripped her sai's hilts and immediately prepared to deliver her attack.

"Ribbon…! Strawberry Claw!"

The attack hit and, the dog chimera shrank to a harmless terrier. Aiyana picked it up and the three girls came around to look at the animal.

"Don't you touch Jinx!" the three girls heard a voice scream angrily. It sounded like it came from above, and they looked up, seeing a young girl with short, snow white hair, and blazing sapphire eyes. The pale skin on toes -since she was barefooted- to her calves were covered in a blue tattoo that looked like a chain of snowflakes. Her ears were small but pointed. She wore a short dark blue skirt and a white tank top.

They were surprised to see the girl floating in mid-air. Aiyana was so constricted with astonishment, that she dropped the pooch and nearly fell backwards…

…If it wasn't for a pair of arms that caught her. Aiyana froze in the stranger's grasp.

"Oops! You should really be more careful," the person's male voice silkily whispered to her, righting her stance, but not letting her go. Instead, the stranger placed an arm around Aiyana's bare middle, and another around her neck.

"I came to pick up the mutt, but I guess I'll also be picking you up," the stranger continued, as Miu and Lela held their weapons at him, and the white-haired girl threw a temper tantrum in the background. Aiyana struggled against his grip, only succeeding in facing him. Her eyes widened as she saw him.

The first thing that caught her attention were his vivid violet eyes, then his bright blonde hair. His ears were also pointed like the strange floating girl. Before she could do what she intended- punch him in the face- she was stopped by his lips meeting hers. She stood still, her eyes widening and a dark blush across her cheeks.

"Hmmm," he said in a satisfied tone once he pulled away. "Tasty."

Dazed and flushed, he let go of her, collecting the dog on his way to meet the blue eyed girl, whose face was red with anger. She took in a loud breath as she prepared scold the boy, but he stopped her.

"Katai," he said firmly. "We got the dog, now let's go."

The girl, Katai, scowled, but heeded his instructions, and they _teleported_ away.

Miu and Lela ran up to Aiyana, where she stood frozen, a hand hovering near her lips. All three of their transformations dissolved.

"Aiyana, are you… okay?" Miu asked with uncertainty. The red-head in question remained silent.

"He kissed you!" Lela reminded in an exaggerated tone as Miu sent daggers at her.

**A/N: Ooh…! A mystery alien kissed Aiyana. Things are heating up now! Crappy ending, I know. But we're progressing further, no? Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Futatsu No Sedai- Chapter 6**

There was a pause.

"How are you?"

"I miss you."

"I miss you, too. But I can't come back now," Ryou spoke over the phone to his lovely wife Zakuro.

The two were secretly dating during the Mew Project, always having to sneak out to make dates. They hid their relationship so the team would be less distracted, and less pressure would be put on them. When the Final Battle was done, it was their chance to let the other Mews know how they felt. Of course, everyone was shocked, and Ryou and Zakuro were pestered, especially by Mint, Ichigo and Pudding.

Much long after the Mew Project, Ryou proposed to Zakuro, and soon after she conceived their first child. Years later, she was pregnant once again. To make end meet, Ryou continued his science and archaeological studies in America, which left Zakuro with their two children. Zakuro was still an up and coming model, but not as hot as she used to be when she was fifteen. She declined a lot of jobs just to stay home, and it was a great choice, since her daughter was still young, and needed a lot of attention. The two hadn't changed much, although their attitudes did soften up a bit.

"I'll be back as soon as I can, or at least visit often," he continued.

"I'd love that," Zakuro smiled. The couple continued to talk, until there was a knock at the door.

"Oh, it's them. I'll call you back later," Zakuro told Ryou.

"Alright… Love you."

Zakuro's smile brightened. "I love you, too"

She placed the phone back in its cradle, and made her way to the door. She opened it to see Pudding and Taruto, hand in hand.

"Rima, Pudding is here to pick you up," Zakuro called into the house. A little girl with dark purple hair and blue eyes came running.

"Are you ready to go to the zoo?" Pudding asked the little girl with her trademark broad smile. Rima shook her head vigorously, returning Pudding's smile.

"I have to leave in a bit," Zakuro informed. "Please take care of her."

You can count on me, onee-chan," Puding reassured, pointing to herself and smiling. Pudding worked as a child care taker. Zakuro often asked her take care of Rima, since they could stay in touch that way. They then proceeded to walk down to the curb, and into Taruto's car.

"Buckle up," he said, before driving off.

* * *

The day was perfect. The sky was cloudless, and a cool breeze blew about occasionally. It was a bit warmer that day, considering the time of year. Pudding, Taruto and Rima went to a popular zoo, with young animals that were docile enough to pet. Rima was so excited, that she ran about, instead of walking, and the couple was chasing her about. She very resembled Pudding when she was younger. Taruto sighed as he stopped his running pace, panting. Pudding noticed and stopped next to him.

"She's just like you when it comes to energy," Taruto breathed, reminiscing. "I can't keep up with her."

Pudding simply smiled.

"But you caught up with me," she reminded, smiling. Taruto simply rolled his eyes, and continued to tail Rima.

When they did find her, she was with three older children.

"Miu, Lela?" Puding said, surprised.

"Aiyana?" both Taruto and Pudding said. The three girls greeted them.

"What are you three doing here?" Taruto asked, just as Pudding got a call.

"We just thought it was a nice day to come to the zoo," Aiyana lied. Taruto gave a simple 'oh' of understanding. When Pudding ended the call, she looked a bit upset.

"I just got called for a work emergency," she explained. Rima frowned.

"But, we just got here. I don't want to go home now," she whined, giving Pudding puppy dog eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I have to leave."

"We could look after her in the meantime," Lela offered. Five pairs of eyes stared at her. Pudding had almost forgotten the three girls were standing there.

"That's great, na no da!" she exclaimed, using her assertion point when she was excited. "Could you drop her off at Zakuro onee-chan's house later?"

"Sure," Lela replied.

"Okay. Let's go, Taruto." She took his hand, and dashed off towards his car.

When the two were out of sight, Miu and Aiyana glared at Lela, who sweat dropped. They didn't like children. That was one thing they had in common.

"What was that for?" Miu said, angrily.

"I couldn't help but see Rima sad," she explained nervously. Miu shook her head in dismay while Aiyana face palmed.

Anyway, you're responsible for her," Miu said.

"Uh, guys, I think we're all responsible for her now," Aiyana suddenly piped up, sounding slightly panicked and worried. When the other two realised what she meant, Rima was gone.

* * *

"Rima!"

"Rima?"

The three teenage girls scrambled around the zoo to search for their nine year old charge.

"Where could she be?" Lela panicked. They were silent for a moment, only their pants filled the conversation, before the ground shook.

"Oh, no," they mumbled together.

"In all this chaos, we'll never find her!" Miu cried as people ran furiously around them, screaming. A chimera had landed in the zoo. The animals were going insane, and the trainers were having a hard time subduing them, protecting people, and themselves.

"We have to stop that chimera before it can do anymore damage. We can search for Rima after. She'll be safer that way," Aiyana reasoned, grabbing her pendant and transforming.

"Mew Mew Strawberry! METAMOROPHO-SIS!"

The other two understood. The longer the waited, the more people would get hurt, and Rima could be one of those people. They soon followed Aiyana's lead.

"Mew Mew Basil!"

"Mew Mew Thyme!

"METAMOROPHO-SIS!"

They ran toward the chimera. It was a dog, but it looked different. It was more powerful than the last.

"Basil Arrow!"

Grasping her arrow, Miu aimed at the creature's huge, red eye.

"Ribbon…! Basil Flare!"

The blue arrow hit the creature's eye. It roared angrily, but not weakened. Slashing a giant cloven paw at them, the three Mews went careening across the zoo. They hit the hard ground with loud thuds.

"W-What's up with this thing?" Miu croaked, her face covered with dirt and bruises, her features contorted with pain.

"I know I haven't been a Mew for very long but, are the chimeras usually this strong?" Lela supported her upper body on her elbows. They both got up wobbly, holding their weapons for another attack, when they noticed Aiyana's absence. They heard a growl, and turned around, their eyes widening.

Aiyana was pinned to the ground with her hands above her head by the same alien who had kissed her! He straddled her hips and smirked down at her. Her face was scarlet with anger- or embarrassment.

"_You_," Aiyana hissed narrowing her eyes to golden slits. "What do _you _want?"

The extra-terrestrial blinked slowly down at her, his violet eyes piercing her soul, his half-smile still in place.

"I just wanted to _properly _introduce myself. My name is Kenji. Thanks for that kiss the other day," he said to her in his slightly deep voice, and had the nerve to peck her nose. Aiyana's face erupted in deep red.

"Let go of me!" she screeched, kicking her legs. Kenji chuckled, letting go the flustered cat-girl. Aiyana quickly got up, baring her small fangs and summoning her sai. Kenji's eyes sparked with interest.

"Oh? So, Nekomimi-chan wants to play, huh?" he said smugly. In his hands materialised a pair of tonfa-like weapons, but instead of having a wooden body, they were replaced by blades. Aiyana's hard expression softened slightly.

"Lela, Miu; take care of the chimera!" she shouted over to her companions. "I'll deal with this."

Miu and Lela nodded, running up to the still rampaging creature.

By now, most civilians were out of the chimera's path of destruction.

"I just hope Rima is okay," Lela said, readying her fans to attack. Miu nodded.

"Yeah," she agreed.

"Uuwah! What a big doggy!"

Lela and Miu heard a voice shout, and it sounded oddly like-

"Rima!"

They saw the little purple-haired child who exclaimed, staring up enchanted by the chimera. Her arms were wide open as if she would embrace the mutant dog, her blue eyes sparkled. Its paw came down on her.

"Ribbon…! Thyme Gale!"

Lela blew the creature's paw just off course, enough for Miu to glide in and swoop Rima away.

The two girls landed with a thud, Miu cradling Rima. As they landed, Rima's bangs flew aside, and Miu stared at her forehead. She gasped.

* * *

Aiyana grunted as she pushed against one of Kenji's sword-tonfa with both her sai. She was having a hard time subduing him. Her tawny spotted ears had flattened in exhaustion, while Kenji hadn't broken a sweat. He looked at her, playfulness glinting in his violet eyes.

"Tired are we, Nekomimi-chan?" he said in mock sympathy. Aiyana scoffed, aiming a kick at him, which he effortlessly dodged.

"Why are you doing this?!" Aiyana blurted, visibly frustrated. Kenji frowned slightly, but a half-smile quickly graced his face once again.

"Why, you ask?" he said harshly, the tone in his voice not matching his casual expression. Aiyana stood still, panting and waiting for him to continue. In the time they had stayed silent was when she realised his growing hostility.

"Because, _Aiyana_, it was a mission assigned to me," he almost shouted, his casual façade finally crumbling. He gripped the handles to his weapons tightly his lips pressed into a thin line of anger.

"Kenji! Juro's been hurt!" Katai suddenly cried, seeming to appear out of nowhere, holding the now shrunken dog. Kenji looked to her, then back at Aiyana, whose breathing had regulated. She stared at his with blank eyes but a solemn expression. He closed his eyes and shook his head slightly. When he opened them again, a smirk graced his lips and a playful glint danced in his eyes.

"We'll play later, Nekomimi-chan."

With that, he headed towards Katai, his weapons dematerialising. Tears pricked the corner of her eyes as she looked down at the unconscious dog. Its leg sported a burn.

The two aliens looked down at the two- now three- Mews. Rima was one. She was outfitted in a purple jumpsuit and knee-length boots, accessorised by purple wristbands, leg garter, arm bands and collar. Her animal appendages were a short brushy tail and short pointy ears, brown in colour. An amethyst ribbon of light attached to a long, white rod sufficed as her weapon. It looked like a purple streamer ribbon dancers would use.

"More allies, huh?" Kenji mumbled to himself. "Let's go, Katai," he told the snow-haired girl. They both teleported away.

Aiyana ran over to her teammates, her eyes wide.

"Rima? You're the last Mew?" she half said, half groaned. Aiyana wasn't very fond of Rima. In her opinion, the child was too energetic and annoying, and not 'cool enough'.

"Isn't the great?!" the nine year old chirped, absentmindedly chasing her tail.

"I can be just like my onee-chan!"

Aiyana groaned in an exaggerated manner. The first part of her, and the other girls' task was over. The other part, was yet to begin.

**A/N: So, just so you know, Aiyana, Lela and Miu are 13. Rima is 9. Katai is 10. Kenji is 14. Zuro is 15. How was that? The story is progressing, and the real action begins in the next chapter!... Maybe.**


End file.
